Sister I Have Lost
by Blood Riot Yagami
Summary: A revise of "Meeting Of The Long Lost Sisters." The first seven chapters have not been changed, besides the spacing for ease of reading. Chapter Eight onward will all be new chapters. Enjoy.
1. Terrible Plan

**Welcome to the newly revised, respaced, and renamed _Dead Or Alive_ and _King Of Fighters_ cross-over story. This story is actually pretty solid, but the spacing was weird and certain wording was strange. Thus, in order to make this more reader friendly and less daunting, I've fixed these things. Please enjoy it.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**S**_hiranui Mai was an unhappy ninja. With the end of the most recent King of Fighters tournament, she and her boyfriend, Andy Bogard, had planned to go to Southtown, U.S.A. Southtown was Andy's hometown and they were going to visit Andy's brother, Terry, Terry's student, Rock Howard, and an old friend, Higashi Joe. Instead, Mai had received a phone call from her family. They requested that she return home to the Shiranui ninja village immediately...without Andy. She'd whined and complained to no avail, and so she was now on a train to a town nearby her village.

"It's just not fair," Mai whined into her cell phone. "It'll be fine, Mai," Andy's voice said back, "After you do whatever it is that your family needs you to do, take a plane to Southtown. We'll just be apart for awhile."

Andy, though he liked Mai, was secretly thanking God for allowing him to have some time away from the clingy kunoichi. "But...why me? I want to be with you, Andy-kun!" Mai wailed some more. "Look, Mai, everything will be fine, but right now I have to get off the phone. I'll see you when you come to Southtown. 'Bye," he replied quickly. "Eh? 'Bye...no, wait, Andy-kun...I need you..." she said, speeding up her talking to stop him from hanging up the phone. The only reply she received was a dial tone.

She sighed and hung up her cell phone. She turned and looked out the window, wondering if Andy really liked her or not. He'd refused to marry her or just ran away when she suggested it...but he'd always come to her rescue when she needed it. "Last stop..." the train's loudspeaker began. "I'm here..." Mai muttered under her breath as she gathered her things to get off the train.

Mai was not a fan of walking unnecessarily, which is what she was doing at the moment. Shiranui Village was in a secluded area of Honshu (Japan's main island), and was hidden like all ninja villages.

Mai was wearing her red shinobi outfit and had tied back her dark brown hair in a high ponytail. She was grumbling under her breath about how she wanted to be in Southtown with Andy not visiting her grandfather back at home. There were mostly older Shiranui members in the village. Many of the younger ones had, like Mai, left the village. The ones who stayed were cousins or distant relatives that Mai did not know well.

She was the direct heir to the Shiranui Ninja Clan, but this didn't really phase her plans. She'd made up her mind that she was going to marry Andy and probably live in Southtown. The village had old Japanese style buildings and the older members wore traditional clothes, while the younger ones wore normal, even trendy clothing that one would see in the cities. Mai was looking around Shiranui Village, observing the fact that little had changed since she left.

"Mai-chan," a male voice suddenly broke in. Mai whipped around to see the only one of her cousins she'd actually spent time with. "Kai-chan!" she shouted excitedly, hugging the teenage boy that stood before her. He hugged her back, and then looked down at her. "I hear you got called back," Kai said, referring to the phone call. "Yes, I did. My, my...you've grown, Kai-chan," Mai said, examining the boy. "The older members are out on business right now, so I'm supposed to give you the tour...even though not much has changed since you left," he said flatly.

Kai was the son of Mai's uncle, her father's brother. Kai's mother was from an outside ninja clan and she had white hair. The result was that Kai had dark-ash colored hair and smoky gray eyes. Thus, the Kanji in Kai's given name meant 'ash.' It was also a play on the fact that Mai and Kai rhymed.

"How old are you now anyway, Kai-chan?" Mai asked. She hadn't seen her cousin in three years now. "I'm seventeen...you must be twenty by now, Mai-kun," he replied as they walked around the large village hidden in the woods. "Yes! That's right! You always were good at remembering things, Kai-chan. You sure got tall too..." she said looking up at the boy. "Yeah...I'm 5 foot 11 now. You're still short as ever, itoko," Kai teased.

"Oh, shut it. You know, I didn't get to go to Southtown with Andy-kun because the elders called me here," Mai complained. "Andy-kun?" Kai asked, then looked thoughtful, "Oh! Bogard-san! How is he?" Mai giggled. "You used to look up to him...he's doing well," she replied.

Mai examined her cousin for a moment. Kai had cut his gray hair short and it was spiked up. He was wearing sunglasses pushed up on his head holding back his bangs. A few stray bangs hung in his face. He had pierced both earlobes thrice and had a silver hoop earring in his upper right ear. He also wore a lip ring, a choker, a chain necklace and a belt-like bracelet on each arm. His hands were in his pockets, so Mai couldn't tell if he was wearing rings or not. As for his clothes, he wore a dark blue button up shirt with the top four buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, loose cargo jeans, black boots, and three belts. One belt to hold the pants up, and two that hung down diagonally from either hip and criss-crossed in the front. He looked nothing like a ninja.

"What? Something wrong, Mai-chan?" he asked as she stared at him a bit. "Eh? No...you just don't look too...Ninja-like, Kai-kun," she replied, changing her suffix to a more manly one for him. He laughed. "Like that outfit was ever that ninja-like to begin with," he said, pointing a finger at Mai's red ninja wear. Her face lowered into her annoyed look. "Shove it up your ass, Kai-kun," Mai scoffed. He laughed again, about to come up with a comeback when another ninja appeared. "Mai-san. Kai-san. The elders are back. They will see you now," he said. They looked at each other and nodded as Kai led the way to leader's home.

_**A **_pretty, young kunoichi sat beside one of the elders as Mai and Kai entered the room. She practically could have been Mai's twin. "This is Kasumi-san. She is from the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Her elder brother, Hayate-sama...the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan has requested that you, Mai-chan, keep her safe," the elder informed Mai the moment she walked through the door.

"Nice to see you too..." Mai mumbled. "It's nice to meet you, Mai-san," Kasumi said with a gentle smile. "What are you in trouble for, Kasumi-san?" Kai asked logically. "I'm a runaway shinobi. I tried to find the people responsible for injuring my elder brother...and in doing so, I elected to leave my village...Hayate...my brother...is trying to keep me safe for now..." she explained.

Mai shot the elder an annoyed look. This meant she could not go to Southtown. "Why not have Kai-kun watch her instead?" Mai whined. "Because I'm the new leader of the Shiranui Ninja Clan, since you left in favor of Bogard-san, Mai-kun," Kai replied shortly. Mai's eyes widened.

"What? _**You're**_ the new leader, I mean, I knew they'd elected a new leader after Ojii-san's grandfather's death…but…you're barely out of boyhood!" Mai exclaimed, referring to their grandfather, Shiranui Hanzo. Kai shrugged. "I'm the next heir. Anyway, you're hardly ever around, Mai-kun, so you owe the clan _something_ every once in awhile, you know," Kai said as Mai frowned. "Besides, you shouldn't be shooting evil glares at any of the elders, since I was the one who called you here," Kai explained, again making Mai surprised."What? But the voice on the phone wasn't a little kid's," she said in disbelief. Kai sighed at his cousin's slight attack of density. "It's been a really long time since I was a kid, Mai-kun," he replied in an annoyed tone.

Kasumi, who'd been sitting quietly throughout this family squabble, finally spoke up, "Is there a problem? I'd hate to cause any trouble…" Mai and Kai turned their attention in Kasumi's direction. "No, there's really no problem. Mai-kun's just trying to ditch family duty to hang out in America with her boyfriend," Kai explained with a half-smile. "Fiancé," Mai corrected him. "Um…sure. Whatever you say," Kai said raising an eyebrow. Kasumi looked thoughtful.

"…Well, Mai-san, what if I went to America with you. I mean, that way I'd be safe with you and you can see your boy-friend…" Kasumi suggested. Kai's face panned into a mixture of disgust and annoyance, but Mai's face brightened with happiness. "That's a great idea, Kasumi-san!" Mai shouted happily grabbing the younger kunoichi's hands. Kasumi smiled an elegant, pleasant smile. They both looked at Kai with big, brown eyes. Kai sighed and waved his hand at them. "Whatever! Do as you please. But you better not screw this up, Mai-kun," he retorted in utter defeat. "Never fear, Kai-kun! We're off to Southtown, Kasumi-san!" Mai shouted with a grin and shot her fist into the air. "Yes!" Kasumi agreed with a smile.


	2. Heart Ache

**Greetings and welcome. This chapter wasn't really changed except for the spacing to make it easier to read. So, read or re-read and enjoy. B.R.Y. over and out.**

* * *

_**L**_ittle did Mai, Kasumi or Kai know that they were being spied on. "So Kasumi is going to Southtown, U.S.A," thought the retreating ninja, "If I get there before her, then she'll never see my attack coming." As soon as the ninja was a good distance away, she removed her hood to reveal a pretty face and purple hair. "Why would Hayate-nii want to protect Kasumi? Makes no sense," the kunoichi, Ayane, muttered to herself. She frowned.

It did make sense. She knew the answer. Despite her own overwhelming hatred for her half-sister, Kasumi was still Hayate's sister and he still cared about her. Ayane's hatred was driven by the very fact that her birth was tainted from the beginning and that, in her opinion, Kasumi had been handed everything she had. Ayane had to work to gain any respect…she wished she could change the fact that she was Raidou's daughter.

"If Hayate-nii won't take care of the runaway shinobi, then _**I**_ will," Ayane declared with unflinching determination as she headed for Southtown.

_**A**_ndy Bogard hung up the telephone with a sigh. He turned and faced his older brother, Terry, Terry's girlfriend, Mary, and Terry's student, Rock. "Mai-kun's coming," he stated mono-toned. "You don't want to see Mai?" Mary asked. Granted, Mai could tend to be on the eccentric side sometimes, but none of them had ever seen Andy this down over her before.

"It's no that. I do. Really. But apparently, she got a mission from her village to watch over a fellow kunoichi from a different village who is in trouble with her family," Andy explained rubbing the back of his neck. "So, Mai's sort of slacking off to see you, eh?" Terry supplied Andy with a nutshell version of the situation. "Yeah, basically," Andy replied. "Well, maybe she's a nice girl," Mary said optimistically referring to the unknown ninja.

While the three deliberated about what to do with Mai and the mystery kunoichi, Rock sat up from his reclined position on the couch. Terry looked back at him, "Something wrong, Rock?" Rock shook his head. "Not really. I'm just going on a walk. I'll be back later," he explained and walked out of the room without waiting for a reply.

_**I**_t was getting toward dusk as Rock wandered around Southtown. He hadn't exactly planned on going anywhere; he just felt the urge to go _**somewhere**_. He found himself at the basketball court that he liked to play at.

"I must have come here unconsciously," Rock thought as he picked up an orphaned basketball that was there. Though it was his favorite sport, Rock left a little to be desired as a basketball player. He dribbled the ball and aimed a shot. As the ball left his hands he thought about Andy's words, "trouble with her family." Family.

It was true that Terry and Mary were like a family to him. So were Mai and Andy when they visited from Japan. Still, he felt an ache in his heart. The same ache that was ignited when he and Billy Kane fought. Every time Rock fought Billy, he was constantly reminded of his father. The former boss of Southtown. Rock had to work to find a way out of his father's dark shadow…he wished he could change the fact that he was Geese's son.

The basketball hit the rim and rolled around. "Come on," Rock whispered under his breath. The ball tipped to the outside of the rim and impacted the ground. Rock rolled his eyes at the missed shot. He picked up the ball and shot it a couple more times. He made the lay up. "At least I can make those somewhat consistently," he said to himself as he made an annoyed face at the thought of the prior shots he'd missed. It was getting too dark to play anymore, so he sat the ball on the ground and made his way back home. They'd all need some sleep if Mai was coming back tomorrow.


	3. Worry

**Salutations. This chapter seemed to have several POV changes. I don't really remember why I wrote it that way, I'd be lying if I said I did. These POV changes are indicated by a paragraph beginning with a bold italic letter. The pace of the chapter seems fine, so I don't think I'll change it. Again, I did change the spacing to be more reader friendly. B.R.Y. over and out.  


* * *

**

_**"R**_ock Howard! Are you just going to sleep all day?" a voice chirped, disturbing Rock's sleep. He opened one eye to see Mai Shiranui's beaming face. He closed the eye again. "Do I have a choice?" he asked back. "No," she replied with pep in her voice. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He turned to tell Mai to get lost, but saw that next to Mai sat her clone. She was a Mai clone…like a Kyo Kusanagi clone, except more useless. The girl was blushing, but managed to say, "Umm…Mai-san thought that I should meet everyone…and you were the last one…I'm Kasumi…" He blinked a few times. This girl was the mystery kunoichi."Oh, I'm Rock. Nice to meet you," he said, sleep still delaying his reaction time. There was an akward silence. Mai stood up and Kasumi stood up with her.

"Well, put a shirt on, you bum. If you don't, I think Kasumi-chan will turn into a cherry," Mai said leaving the room with Kasumi trailing behind her. Kasumi made a sort of squeak noise at Mai's comment on her fierce blushing. Rock rubbed his head. This day was going to be interesting.

_**A**_yane was pissed off. Like a model ninja, she'd done research on the enemy before she'd decided to go attack it. She'd found out that the Bogard brothers, Andy and Terry were both strong fighters. Andy had, in fact, trained in ninjutsu. "Blue" Mary Ryan was a police officer, and the boy, Rock Howard, was the son of some deceased big-shot in Southtown. In her mind, she added in the fact that Kasumi herself was no push-over and this Shiranui Mai was also a ninja.

She was outnumbered 6-to-1. "Dammit," she muttered. She'd have to wait until Kasumi was alone or at least only one person was with her. Still, Ayane had patience…after all, she'd waited years to take Kasumi down a peg; a few more days wouldn't hurt.

_**T**_he six members of the house were all seated at the table. Mary was trying to make small talk with uptight Kasumi, while Andy tried to free himself from Mai's strangle-hold. Terry was eating his food like it was his last meal on Earth. Rock's mind wandered over the thought that it was the first time in a long time that he didn't have to make breakfast.

"So," Terry said, pausing for a moment, "What are you gonna make for dinner, Rock?" Rock didn't hide the annoyance on his face. "Oh, I don't know," he retorted. "Well, you'd better hit the grocery store, then!" Mary piped up. Rock rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll go after breakfast."

Kasumi looked at him with innocent eyes. "But you're finished with breakfast," she pointed out. Rock sighed, utterly defeated. "Thanks for pointing that out, Kasumi," he said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. "What's eating him?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Beats me…I mean, it's Rock," Andy replied stealthily slipping out of Mai's death grip.

Rock walked slowly toward the store. If they were sending him to get food and make dinner, he'd walk slow. They should have to wait after practically throwing him out the door. It was Wednesday, so almost no one was out and about at 9am on Wednesday.

He looked at the pavement, then watched interestedly as his shadow grew. He looked up at the sky to see a figure clad in black falling toward him! He managed to dodge as the figure's, a woman's, feet slammed into the ground and shattered the sidewalk's pavement. Rock barely had any recovery time as she began to swing kicks at him. He blocked them, only to have her start spinning rapidly. Rock wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down, but his arms started to go numb as strangely timed kicks were thrown at him.

He jumped back. "Cyclone punch!" he yelled, cutting the air with his attack. She seemed surprised, but managed to block the punch. "You're better than I expected," she said. Rock shifted his weight to his back foot. "Who the hell are you? One of Geese's lackeys? Did Billy hire you?" he demanded to know. The woman in black removed her hood. Rock blushed at her. She was quite pretty. "Who's Geese and Billy?" she asked, "I'm just here to take down Kasumi's defenders."

_**A**_yane was, needless to say, surprised by the boy's accusations. "You want to take down Mai's clone?" he said in a bewildered manner. "What?" Ayane spat at him. "Sorry, Kasumi just…looks a lot like my friend, Mai," he replied awkwardly. Ayane relaxed her guard. "You're weird," she evaluated with a slight smile."So are girls who throw themselves off roof tops and start kicking random guys," he shot back with a smirk. "Perhaps," she answered, "What's your name?" He also abandoned his defense. "Rock Howard," he replied.

Ayane stepped back a little. "Well, Rock Howard, tell Kasumi that Ayane's come to take her down!" Ayane declared. With that she jumped on the window sills of an apartment building until she reached the roof. She ran away from the boy, covering her blushing face as she ran.

_**"W**_oha…she jumps better than Mai," Rock whistled as the girl, Ayane, disappeared from his sight. Still, he felt pretty sure that the girl wouldn't attack Kasumi right away, but he ran to the store anyway.

_**K**_asumi sat by the window while Terry chatted on the phone with his friend, Joe Higashi, Mary took a nap and Mai and Andy watched a movie. She'd found a place away from the eventfulness of the house. It was a small room with a window out onto the street. She smiled as she watched people hustle and bustle to jobs, home, stores, or wherever else they'd be going. She then saw a blonde boy run down the street toward the house, carrying bags. It was Rock. She thought it was strange that he would be hurrying, but then again, she'd had a bad feeling since she and Mai had met with Kai Shiranui…


	4. How I Feel

**Hey there, faithful reader. Hope you're enjoying the revision. The spacing was sucky again, so it got fixed. New character introduced, etc. Hope you enjoy the more reader friendly version. B.R.Y. over and out.**

**

* * *

**

**_B_**_illy_ Kane was aware of many things. One was that Geese Howard was the best ruler Southtown had ever known, another was that Rock Howard, Geese's son, was pathetic, and lastly he knew that he hated Terry Bogard. Not quite as thoroughly as he hated Iori Yagami, but the hatred was still there. Billy's kid sister, Lilly, who had been staying with him for the last few months bounded out into the living room.

"Billy!" she said happily. He sighed from his perch on the couch where he nursed a beer. "What is it?" he asked. Not because he wanted to, but because he felt compelled to. "I'm going out on a date with Joe tonight, okay? I'll be sure to be back by 10:30," she said sweetly with a blinding grin. "It's really inconvenient for you to be dating my enemy's best friend," Billy growled. Lilly giggled, leaned over and gave him a big hug.

"Mr. Bogard is more like your rival than your enemy, Billy," she said leaning back up, "Not like that Yagami guy who left you in the hospital for all those months. I should go teach him a thing or two about messing with the Kanes." She put her fists on her hips at this statement. Billy almost choked on his beer. "Don't you even _think_ about it, Lilly. The last thing I need is you traipsing about Japan with your laundry pole trying to hunt down that red-headed killing machine," he said with his best parental authority voice.

She looked sheepish. "I know I'd be no match for him, but it still makes me mad," she replied quietly. Billy mulled that over in his mind. He'd have to pay that Yagami bastard back one day…maybe when Eiji grew a pair and showed up for another King of Fighters tournament. What kind of ninja was that guy anyway? No one had seen him even come near the last nine King of Fighters tournaments. Billy snorted. Pansy.

He hugged his sister. "Have fun on your…date…" he managed. She smiled and fled up the stairs to go get ready. Billy decided maybe he'd go shame Geese's son. The kid was always playing hoops on the same court at this time in the evening. It'd relieve some stress. With that happy thought, Billy scrawled a note for Lilly, grabbed his fighting staff and headed out the door.

_**K**__asumi_ sat before a table of five. Though, not the usual five. Mai, Andy, Terry, and Mary were there, but Rock was off somewhere and in his place was a brunette Muay Thai fighter named Joe Higashi. Kasumi had already exchanged names and how-do-you-dos with him and now she just watched as the quintet bantered on. They were deliberating, actually, about what to do with her. Apparently, Mai, Andy, Terry, Mary, Joe, and Joe's girl-friend, Lilly were all going to the movies tonight. Rock was supposed to be home to baby-sit her.

"…I don't know…I just feel guilty…" Mai was saying. She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, taking her along is kind of…awkward," Joe countered. "Being the seventh wheel kind of sucks," Mary agreed. Kasumi sighed. She'd had enough now. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she piped up suddenly, "I've done it before. Besides, I'm sure Rock-san will be home soon." Joe blinked at her. She knew her English was heavily accented at best, but she was sure she'd been clear. Then a grin slowly spread across his face.

"You're right. I'm sure you won't get hurt if you lock the doors and stuff. And I'll bet Rock's just out playing some basketball. He'll probably be home soon," Joe stated cheerfully. And that was that. They left, even though Mai was still fairly indecisive about the whole situation. And so, Kasumi sat, alone. She frowned. Even though no one else was she was still worried about Rock. She was fairly sure she knew which basketball court he played at, so she decided to go fetch him. He'd come home briefly in the afternoon and told Mai something, which she obviously decided not to share. Then he'd left.

Kasumi picked up the purse Mai had lent her and left the house. She locked the door behind her, and stuffed the key in her purse next to her borrowed cell phone, a little wad of American money, and her shurikens. Besides, she thought as she marched down the street, she'd been cooped up too long. Seeing Southtown would be good for her.

_**R**__ock_ had decided not to play basketball that night. His mind was swimming with thoughts about the purple-haired ninja. Ayane. He wanted to fight her again…and he definitely wanted to see her again. He'd told Mai about the encounter when he'd returned home. She had shrugged it off like it was nothing and said she'd defend Kasumi and that he shouldn't worry her overmuch.

He pulled his jacket closer around him. It was slightly chilly that night, but the park had seemed to him the only place to go. He yawned, stretched out on the park bench, and stared at the moon. It was almost a full moon. So close, yet not enough. The stars twinkled about it and before he knew it, the scene lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

_**A**__yane_ stared down from the tree she found herself in at the blonde boy sleeping on the park bench. She could've easily done him in, and yet something prevented her from doing so. It wasn't like she was above such assassinations, she _was_ a ninja after all, but still he looked so innocent and serene. She felt the blush creep up and flood her cheeks. She cursed it under her breath.

This isn't what she wanted. She wanted to be doing Kasumi in. Or at least defeating her in combat. That's what she wanted, right? She scowled at the thought of questioning her own goal. This blonde boy…Rock…knew where her half-sister was, and she'd force him to tell her. She frowned. She'd initiate her attack after he woke up. After all, it wasn't like it would serve her to disturb his slumber. She felt the blush return, so she scowled at it on principle.


	5. When They Meet

**Welcome back. Just like the chapters before this one, there was a spacing issue that I addressed. There's nothing else noteworthy, so enjoy. B.R.Y. over and out.**

* * *

_**B**illy_ Kane wandered onto the basketball court where Rock Howard usually played. Though, if Billy had to sum up Rock's basketball skills in one word, it would be abysmal. But it wasn't the blonde boy that he saw. He saw a young brunette Japanese girl. Without a doubt, it was Mai Shiranui.

Billy rolled his eyes. Just what he needed. He looked for Rock Howard, only to find Andy Bogard's obnoxious girl-friend. He considered surprise attacking her, but he quickly abandoned that thought. It wasn't like he had a personal vendetta against her or anything.

"Hey," he said, striding up to her, "Where's Rock at?" Her eyes widened and she looked uncomfortable. That was understandable, he _was_ her boy-friend's enemy. "Ah…" she managed to say. Billy frowned. Usually she was a talky one. "I asked you a question," he retorted to her noises of discomfort. She just stared at him. He tapped her gently on the forehead with the end of his fighting staff, "I'm not here to fight you, Shiranui." Her brown eyes connected with his blue ones. "Why do you want to find him?" she said in heavily accented English.

A thought dawned on Billy at that moment…This girl wasn't Mai at all. She just _looked_ like her. "Who are you?" Billy demanded the moment that thought had finally crossed his mind. She shifted uncomfortably. "Kasumi…a friend of the Bogard family…" she replied softly. "'A friend of the Bogard family?'" he repeated slowly. He cursed. What to do? Kasumi's eyes narrowed. "You're…an enemy, aren't you?" she said with more conviction in her voice. Billy knew he wore a surprised look. This girl certainly was quicker on the uptake than her doppelgänger was.

Before he could contemplate that thought further, she'd produced ninja throwing stars from her purse and lobbed one at him with unheard of precision. He managed to dodge it, but still received a nasty cut on his arm. "Shit," he spat, when he realized that the girl, Kasumi, was intelligent enough to get out of his fighting staff's range. Too bad she didn't know much about him, otherwise she might have been a formidable opponent.__

_**K**asumi_ had no idea who this man was to the Bogards, but she did know that he wasn't a friend of theirs or Rock's by any stretch of the imagination. His very presence was that of a fighter. Kasumi knew it had been premature to attack someone whose name she did not know, but Mai and Terry had warned her that many dangerous characters lurked around. Most of which were no friend to the Bogards and their company.

She had moved out of the striking range of the man's fighting staff, as soon as she'd ascertained it's length. She hurled another shuriken in his direction, which distracted him long enough for her to back handspring her way to the far end of the basketball court. Further away from the exit, unfortunately. She dove into her purse and found three more shuriken and her precious kodachi among the house keys, money, and phone.

She contemplated calling Mai. The fact that the blonde man was rushing at her full force, and that she knew she could handle him prevented her from pursuing that thought further. She dropped the purse and cart wheeled to the side, so that she was still just barely out of the blonde man's weapon's reach.

"Alright, end of the road, ninja girl," he said in some sort of accented English. He couldn't reach her, she knew that, but she was running out of shuriken. Then his staff fell apart. That was the wrong thought. It turned into one of those Chinese-three-sectioned-staff weapons. Or something akin to that anyway. It struck her full force in the stomach and sent her sprawling. She heard the shuriken go clinking across the basketball court, but she managed to hold onto the kodachi as her body collided with the wall. Kasumi opened her eyes to see the blonde man standing above her, tapping his now whole fighting staff against his shoulder.

"I expected a little more fight out of you," he said with a smirk. She crawled back to her feet, drew her kodachi and leapt at him full force. He obviously hadn't been expecting this, as she made a rather large slash mark across his chest. He stumbled backward as she regained her balance. Automatically, her attention shifted to the sound of shuriken cutting thorough the air. The blonde man seemed to be unaware of them as he regained his composure and rushed at her.

Kasumi jumped back to avoid the shuriken, but then realized that they were a trap as man dressed in ninja gear that was not of her village came up to attack her on the left. The wall on her right and back prevented her from moving either of those directions, the blonde fighter rushing at her prevented forward movement, and the ninja on the left prevented movement in that direction. She was cornered.

She managed to block one of the ninja's arms as he came up to attack her, but he still brought the other one into her stomach where the blonde fighter had hit her. At the same time, it seemed the blonde fighter had just realized the ninja's presence, but had already initiated his attack. The staff collided with her forehead, causing her body to pitch backward. She felt her head crack against the wall behind her, and she slipped into oblivion.


	6. Message

**Howdy there. This is the same as the last couple chapters, so I don't got anything. This has been B.R.Y. over and out.

* * *

**

_**B**__illy_ Kane, being British, never really anticipated fighting a ninja until he met the Shiranui girl. Now, there was one ninja collapsed in front of him and another with murderous intent in his eyes. Southtown was in the USA, right?

Billy got into his fighting stance and prepared to face down the second ninja. A piercing whistle rang through the air, causing Billy's concentration to shift slightly. He looked instinctively in the direction of the noise, but immediately realized the mistake and looked back at the ninja was gone.

Billy blinked for a moment, then shrugged. It wasn't like he was in trouble with ninjas or anything, so the fight really didn't concern looked at the girl--Kasumi's--unconscious body. It wasn't his fight, so it wasn't like he was responsible for her, right? It wasn't _his_ fault she was out cold…it was the ninja's fault, right? He stared at her for a moment, trying with all his might to just ignore her and leave. He'd go home, have a few beers, maybe watch TV, and go to bed all before Lilly set foot in the door.

He sighed. He had started a fight with her. Maybe she wouldn't be unconscious if he hadn't cracked her in the head with his staff. Against his better judgment, he slung Kasumi's lifeless body over his shoulder and began the trek home. Hopefully, no one would wonder what the hell he was going to do with a Japanese ninja girl and he'd make it home without conflict. At least a man could dream for something to go so smoothly…

_**R**__ock _Howard woke from his deep sleep after rolling off a park bench and having the wind knocked out of him. Not the best wake-up call in the world. After a few moments, he managed to stand up and sit back down on the bench. He craned his neck back to look up at the tree behind him. His eyes met another pair in the tree. Too bad it was too dark to tell who the hell--or _what_ the hell was staring back at him.

He leapt up from the bench and got into fighting position. "Alright, whoever you are, you'd better come down from there…or I'll force you down from there," he said, pleading to God that it was actually a person he was threatening and not a squirrel or something. Suddenly the purple haired ninja girl, Ayane, dropped down from the tree. "Calm down there, fighter boy," she retorted with an amused smile, "I have no intention of fighting you. If I wanted you down for the count, I'd have taken you out while you were sleeping like a baby on the bench."

Rock felt a blush creep to his face. He cursed himself for being so careless. How could he fall asleep when there was a enemy nearby? Damn it. Rock abandoned his fighting stance and glared at her. She put her hand on her hip.

"So, is Kasumi cowering for her life? Is that why she won't come out and fight me?" Rock scratched at the back of his head while he averted his gaze. "I didn't tell her about you being here. I didn't get an opportunity," he admitted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her face cloud with fury. He looked her in the eye. "Look, I'm not your message boy. You want to fight her, that's _your_ business. I've got nothing to do with it," Rock responded before she could shout at him.

"How do you know her?" Ayane asked suddenly, all traces of emotion disappeared from her face. Rock blinked. "Well, it's sort of complicated…" he said slowly. She stepped toward him, so that her eyes were only about four inches away from his. "I asked you a question," she said more firmly. Rock leaned away from her and put on his best I-don't-really-care-about-you-or-what-you're-saying face.

"She's the guest of my guardian's younger brother's girl-friend," he replied casually. Ayane furrowed her brow. "Told you it was complicated," Rock said before he could stop himself, "What's Kasumi to you?" Ayane threw her head to the side. "She's my half-sister," she retorted. "And you want to kill her?" Rock asked quizzically. Ayane sent a piercing look his way. "Just because you're family doesn't mean you get along," she spat. Rock snorted. "You're telling me," he mumbled in agreement.

Her face softened. "What was that?" she asked, seeming vaguely concerned. Rock knew he was blushing. She was even more beautiful when she wasn't scowling or angry. He looked past her. "Just because you're acting nice and you're pretty doesn't mean I'm going to divulge anything to you," he said in his best back-off tone of voice. Ayane seemed surprised. "Oh? You think I'm 'pretty'?" she teased, "I'll tell you what. If you do me one more favor, you might see a little more of my nice side."

Rock sighed, "I'll tell Kasumi to prepare for her demise by your hands, don't worry." She smiled and patted him on the head. "Good answer. I'll be checking up on you. And don't worry, _I'll_ find _you_," she said and then disappeared in some leaves the wind picked up.

Rock wasn't too phased, having seen many strange things in his lifetime. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking home. "If Mai could disappear into leaves, maybe she'd be a better ninja…" he muttered under his breath. Still, Rock had trouble imagining the busty, Andy Bogard obsessed kunoichi doing anything that impressive.


	7. Brother

**So this chapter actually didn't have anything innately wrong with it besides it's mild brevity in length. But now that this fic has been revised I can finally write new stuff for it. Until Chapter Eight then. B.R.Y. Over and Out.  


* * *

**

_**K**asumi_ woke with a splitting headache. She remembered that she'd been attacked by the blond man and the mystery ninja. She tried to sit up, but her throbbing head prevented her from much movement. She laid back down the bed.

The bed?

"So you're awake, Ninja Girl," the blond fighter from earlier said as he walked into the bedroom. Kasumi forced herself to sit up. "Are you going to kill me?" she demanded. He looked confused. "If I'd really wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have done it while you were unconscious? Besides, I wouldn't play nurse to someone I wanted to kill," he retorted boredly.

Kasumi didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him, so she laid back down. It wasn't like she could've fought him anyway with her head in its condition. "So, what is your name?" she asked the still nameless warrior. He snorted as he placed an icepack on her forehead. "Billy Kane."

Billy Kane. Before Kasumi could reply the door burst open to reveal a very cute blond girl. "Billy! I--Who's she?" she shouted all in one breath. "I'm Kasumi," Kasumi replied bluntly to the girl's question. Billy smacked his forehead with his hand. "I got in a fight and she got hurt…so I helped her out," he said shortly.

The blond girl looked suspicious. "Why? Because she's pretty?" she asked sardonically. Billy's face clouded with irritation. "Time for little girls to go to bed," he said as he pushed the girl into the hall.

"Hey---!" she yelled as the door was shut in her face. Billy's eyes met Kasumi's. "My sister, Lilly Kane," he answered quickly to her unasked question. "Oh…I see. She seems very sweet," Kasumi replied quietly. "She is, unless she's being nosy," he laughed, then his face became more serious, "You can rest here until you feel better. If you need anything, just call Lilly or me…Yeah, I'm sorry about hitting you."

Kasumi was genuinely surprised by the apology. They _were_ fighting, so it wasn't really his fault…but somehow the apology touched her heart a bit.

Billy opened the door. "Ah…! Billy-san," Kasumi began. He stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't close the door or turn around. "…Thank you," she finished with a smile. There was a small pause. Kasumi could swear she saw a little blush creep up to his ears. "Whatever," he snorted as he closed the door.

Kasumi smiled to herself. How cute.

_**H**ayate,_ the current heir to Mugen Tenshin Ryu, was a worried man. Shiranui Kai, heir to Shiranui Ryu, had just informed him that his sister, Kasumi's, appointed protector, Shiranui Mai, had taken her to America. To a city no less. To make matters worse, his half-sister, Ayane, was missing.

He ran his hand down his face. This was a mess. It wasn't a mystery to him how much Ayane disliked Kasumi. She was probably trying to kill her sister right now.

Against his better judgment, he decided to head to this…Southtown, USA to save one sister from his other sister, and the other sister from herself.

A friendly hand clapped on his shoulder. It belonged to Hayate's best-friend and current traveling companion, Ryu Hayabusa. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is alright," Ryu assured him rather cheerfully. Hayate sighed, "If you really believe that, then you're a great liar and a hopeless optimist."


	8. Kind Man

**Welcome to Chapter Eight of "Sister I Have Lost." It's been a really, really long time since I've written anything for this story, and I kind of needed to fix it before I got this show on the road. But after much time, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. B.R.Y. over and out.**

* * *

_**K**__asumi _awoke to a cool sensation on her forehead. She blinked a few times, then focused on the blonde girl sitting on the corner of her bed holding a damp washcloth. "You're awake," the girl, who Kasumi remember was named Lilly, smiled.

"Ah…yes…thank you for caring for me," Kasumi responded quietly. Lilly giggled. "I didn't really do much. You might be surprised that my brother was the one who mostly took care of you," she grinned.

Kasumi sat up slowly, "Why? I thought Billy-san didn't like the Bogards…" Lilly looked mildly perplexed by her statement. "He doesn't," she replied, "But I guess you're missing some crucial information."

"Is it alright if I ask?" Kasumi inquired, hoping it was. Lilly tried to stifle her laugh, "Ask Billy? Or me? I'd love to see Billy's face if you asked him about…" She was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Ask me about what?" Billy demanded, striding into the room and glaring at his sister. "Oh, nothing. She's in your hands now, Billy," Lilly responded in a sing-song voice and gliding out of the room, "I'm off to meet Joe."

Joe? Higashi? Kasumi wondered to herself. Lilly was a Kane and Joe was a friend of the Bogards…She was confused. Billy took over his sister's spot on the edge of Kasumi's bed. "It's not…like I want to necessarily kill Terry, you know," he said suddenly.

Kasumi blinked at him. "There's only one man in this world I want to kill truly…and he's not in Southtown," he continued, "The man I respected most was the king of this town. He was Rock's father, Geese Howard, who Terry Bogard killed. At first, I guess I couldn't forgive him for that, but as things unfold…as truths come to surface…it makes a difference."

"I see," Kasumi said slowly, locking her gaze on him, "Yet you allow Lilly-san to see Joe-san." Billy frowned and averted his eyes, "She loves him. I'm not sure why, and I'm not happy about it…but if she's happy…"

"You're a kind man and a good brother," Kasumi smiled. Against her better judgment, she reached forward and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Lilly-san is lucky she has you," she said quietly.

To her surprise, Billy placed his hand atop hers. "I take it your brother isn't exactly the caring type," he surmised. "Hayate-nii has more important missions than me," Kasumi explained lamely.

She found herself increasingly distracted by the man before her, and his hand touching hers. Instinctively, she began to lean toward him. He was kind…

He shot up and took about three steps back from the bed before she could even blink it seemed. "You, uh, must be hungry," he said quickly, "Why don't you get up while I get something for us to eat."

With that he darted out of the room, leaving Kasumi wondering if she'd done something wrong. She looked at the hand that touched him, then brought it to her chest. She knew the pain of losing someone close to you.

She climbed out of the bed and headed toward the shower. She needed to contact Mai soon.

_**R**__ock _walked into the house to witness sheer hysterics. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S WITH BILLY?'" Mai screamed at a very annoyed Blue Mary Ryan.

Mary took a deep breath. "Billy called me. He told me that he'd seen her in a fight with some weird ninja and she was unconscious, so he helped her out. It's not that bad, Mai. If she's with Billy, then I can guarantee she's safe."

Joe, who was miraculously still there, laughed. "Besides, that means she's with Lilly, so everything's okay," he chimed in cheerfully. Terry and Andy were just sitting on the couch looking like they'd washed their hands of the situation.

Mai suddenly became aware of Rock's presence and turned on him. "This is _your_ fault, Rock! How could you leave her alone?!" Mai shouted. Rock backed up. "I didn't even know she was alone! You could have stayed home instead of going out if you were so worried!" Rock retorted, irritated at getting yelled at the moment he walked through the door.

The doorbell rang, and Joe trotted over toward the door. "If it makes you feel better, Mai, Lilly's here, so you can ask her what's going on yourself," he suggested. Rock almost pitied Lilly, since he knew Mai was going to pretty much pounce on her as soon as that door opened.

Rock sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets. Someone had to sacrifice themselves to Mai's wrath for the greater cause, he thought glumly as he climbed up the stairs toward his room.

If he was lucky, there wouldn't be a purple-haired ninja waiting to disembowel him for not delivering her message to her sister who was in the care of a British gangster. Life was too weird.

"_**W**_elcome to Southtown, U.S.A.," Kai Shiranui said to his traveling cohorts. Hayate sighed and looked around him at the dingy little airport. Ryu yawned, and Hayate wondered how the hell he managed to sleep on that hellish flight.

"So, do you happen to know where your cousin is? Or my sister for that matter?" Hayate asked Kai. He looked at Hayate and nodded. "Yeah, I've been to Andy's place once before," he replied in flawless, unaccented English.

"Where'd you learn English?" Ryu asked as they picked up their bags from the bag-pick-up area. "Andy taught me. I managed to pick up his accent too," Kai grinned. Hayate was still amazed that such a young boy would be the head of such a powerful ninja clan.

Well, leader-in-training anyway.

"With any luck, there won't be any obstacles getting to Kasumi," Ryu said optimistically. "That would be a change of pace," Hayate replied sardonically. "The biggest problem getting to your sister will be getting a taxi," Kai grinned, "Mai-chan is a superb ninja and I can assure you Kasumi is safe and sound."

If Ayane was around, Hayate sincerely doubted that.


End file.
